Reruntutan Bahagia Indonesia
by Chi.Lolli'girl
Summary: Tinggal sehari sebelum umurnya yang semakin matang 65 tahun, dan Sebuah senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah sang nation OC female!Indonesia


**A/N : Haaaaiiii~~~~ apa kabar semuaaaaa~~~ #dilemparsepatu**

**Baru saja Author lepas dari cengkraman menakutkan W.B, dan dalam waktu 2 hari fict pendek ini selesai dengan sesuai keinginan, walaupun telat 2 hari...**

**Niatnya mau nyelesaikan tanggal 16 agustus, tapi sayangnya malah selesai sekarang, mohon maaf kalo agak aneh dan gak sesuai dengan timeline dunia nyata...**

**Oke! Gak pake banyak bicara lagi, Chi mempersembahkan Fict ini khusus buat anda semua.**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis powers punya mas Hidekaz Himaruya tapi puisi dan Reruntutan Bahagia Indonesia ini murni milik Author.**

Sebuah lantunan pelan membangunkan Indonesia dari alam mimpi yang begitu nyata. Sepasang mata coklat kehitamannya memandang kearah luar jendela, memandang dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah di wajah manisnya. Sebuah memori menyenangkan mengalir dalam pikirannya dan bergulir bagaikan riak-riak air yang ada di sungai-sungai permai nun jauh disana.

"Sudah waktunya," bisik Indonesia pelan, teredam suara gaduh dari segerombolan anak-anak kecil yang memainkan melody yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum seharian.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**Reruntutan Bahagia Indonesia**

**oOo**

**a Fanfiction for my lovely Country**

**Teruslah berjuang, teruslah jaya, teruslah bersinar****!**

**oOo**

**by 'girl**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Sebuah koran ibukota terlempar melewati pagar kediaman sang nation. Tertulis dalam huruf-huruf besar dan bercetak tebal, **'DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA-KU'**. Pintu kaca rumah milik sang Nation terbuka, dan sang pemilik melangkah keluar, membawa sebuah kain merah putih yang di jahitnya sendiri –dalam semalam-, kedua kakinya bergerak lincah di atas rumput hijau yang menjadi alas halaman rumahnya, berputar-putar dalam gerak ceria, serta lantunan merdu yang ia nyanyikan. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia berjalan mendekati koran yang tergolek tak berdaya diatas titian batu tamannya, dan tentu saja sebuah senyum terukir di paras ayunya.

_**Senyum manismu melayang**_

_**Melayang-layang diatas langit sang garuda**_

_**Berwarna indah cerahkan dunia**_

_**Berpadu dengan lantunan melody euphoria suci**_

Ditaruhnya koran itu di kursi teras rumahnya kemudian berjalan mendekati tiang besi setinggi 4 meter yang ada di depan rumahnya. Perlahan namun pasti digereknya tali dari tiang itu, kemudian diikatnya bendera yang tadi malam dijahitnya, tentu saja dengan perjuangan yang tidak mudah, dimulai dari mencari bahan di pasar dan tentu saja harus berebut dengan ibu-ibu yang mencari bahan kain untuk membuat baju yang pastinya akan digunakan di waktu lebaran, menjahit dengan tangan seperti yang dulu sang ibu kartini dan ibu Fatmawati ajarkan dan tentu saja –lagi-lagi- diwarnai dengan erangan putus asa ketika benda kecil bernama jarum berkali-kali menusuk jari-jari mungilnya. Sesaat sebelum menggerek bendera itu setinggi tiang bendera itu, di rogohnya kantung roknya dan dikeluarkannya handphone kecil, di carinya sesuatu dalam ponselnya kemudian ditaruhnya lagi ponsel kecil itu di dalam kantungnya, dan melody itu terdengar.

_**Dalam gelapnya malam**_

_**Dalam dinginnya pagi**_

_**Dalam tiap alur kehidupan**_

_**Tiap – tiap kata-kata suci dan putih**_

_**Membawa memory hangat yang menusuk kalbu**_

Melody pelan namun kuat dan bersemangat terdengar disela-sela gerekan pelan bendera yang kini mulai naik ke puncak tiang. Sesekali Nesia menyanyikan lirik-lirik dalam lagu kesayangannya itu. Ketika bendera merah putih itu telah sampai di puncak tiang, Nesia kemudian mengikat talinya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya hormat tegap seperti pasukan paskibraka yang esok akan berlaga di istana negara. Senyum tak lepas-lepas dari wajahnya, dilongoknya keluar pagar, beberapa ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak mulai sibuk memasang bendera plastik merah putih ataupun gelas bekas yang dicat berwarna merah putih yang digantung-gantung di menyilang di tiap tiang listrik, menambah semarak ulang tahun gadis manis itu, sebuah batang pinang yang sudah dihiasi berbagai hadiah mulai berdiri di lapangan bola.

_**Semarak sorak ramai mulai membahana**_

_**Menandakan euphoria rakyat telah dimulai**_

_**Memulai sebuah pesta besar yang tak pernah terganti**_

_**Sebuah lembar emas yang membuat semua tersenyum**_

"Kak Nesia!" Seru beberapa remaja yang lewat di depan rumahnya, menyapa Nesia dengan senyum bahagia, sibuk dengan beberapa hal yang akan mereka rayakan esok hari.

"Iya!" Sapa sang Nation balik, kemudian melambai kearah remaja itu tadi, ia masih melempar senyum bahagia ketika para remaja itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Ciee, yang mau ultah!" Sorak beberapa pemuda kearah Indonesia yang keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian sang Nation itu berkacak pinggang, dan memandang pemuda-pemuda tadi.

"Makanya belajar sejarah yang benar! Harusnya kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya lepas dari tangan penjajah!" Seru Indonesia bangga, membuat para pemuda-pemudi tadi tersenyum senang kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Iya deh, nanti kita bakal baca itu buku sejarah ampe lecek," Goda salah satu pemuda yang membuat Indonesia tersenyum kemudian menyelanya dengan nasihat kecil.

"Aku masih ingat kata pak Karno dahulu, Bangsa yang baik adalah bangsa yang mengingat sejarahnya, jadi jangan lupakan sejarahku ya!"

_**Memory lama yang terpendam**_

_**Kenangan tua yang terikat**_

_**Masa lalu yang jadi pembelajaran untuk kaumnya**_

_**Tersimpan rapi dalam tiap-tiap lembar diksi sejarah**_

Indonesia melangakah masuk kedalam kediamannya, kemudian duduk didepan televisi, menonton beberapa program televisi demi membunuh waktu sambil menunggu berbuka puasa. Sebuah dering kecil terdengar dari arah telpon rumahnya. Dilihatnya telpon yang masih tetap berdering, sesaat kemudian diangkatnya telpon itu, dan suara diujung sana mengagetkannya, terlebih orang ini jarang sekali menelponnya.

"Nesia, Ibu buat nasi kuning buat hajatan kamu besok, mau bantu?" Itu suara istri Boss Nesia yang tampak bahagia ketika seorang Nation yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri akan berulang tahu esok hari.

"Ibu! Tumben telpon, saya jadi kaget!" Jelas Nesia setengah terkejut, membuat sang Ibu negera di ujung sana terdengar tertawa kecil, seperti menertawakan sang Nation yang terlalu polos.

"Aduh kamu itu gimana _to_, ya jelas Ibu nelpon _lha wong _besok kamu ulang tahun," Jawab sang Ibu senang, dari nada suaranya saja Nesia bisa menebak bahwa sang ibu kini sedang tersenyum, dan tanpa ia sadaripun sebuah senyum kecil terlukis diwajahnya yang ayu dengan semburat merah muda.

"Kamu cepet datang kemari _yo!_ Nanti bantu Ibu buat Tumpeng, mumpung Bapakmu belum cerewet tentang menu buka puasanya," Lanjut sang Ibu negara, membuat Indonesia terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan sang Ibu yang selalu mengatakan bahwa suaminya terlalu manja untuk memintanya memasakkan masakan kesukaannya.

"Iya bu, tunggu dulu ya, saya mau mandi dulu terus ketempat ibu, gimana bu?" Tanya Nesia lagi, nada bicaranya sangat bahagia, begitu pulalah senyum yang ada di wajahnya.

"_Yo wis _Ibu tunggu ya!" Dan Telponpun di tutup, Nesia kemudian terdiam sejenak setelahnya, jika kau ada di dekat rumahnya bisa kau dengar teriakan senang yang membahana di penjuru ruangan.

_**Sebuah keterikatan murni**_

_**Bertaut dalam kasih sayang yang abadi**_

_**Merajut bahagia yang telah terpatri**_

_**Dalam kalbu sukma dan raga sang pemimpi**_

Sekarang disini, Indonesia sedang membantu sang Ibu negara berbenah, menghias tumpeng kerucut setinggi nyaris setengah meter. Warna kuning tumpeng dan berbagai aneka isi penganan pelengkap nasi pertanda syukur itu, mengepulkan asap putih yang berbau sedap. Sedikit terlena dengan bau wangi masakan sang Ibu, Nesia mulai tampak tidak konsen saat mengelem plastik kecil yang berwarna merah-putih di sebuah tusuk gigi kecil, tentu saja untuk di tancapkan di atas tumpeng besar itu.

"Heh! Kalo diliat terus jadi laper lho! Ingat kan lagi puasa," Sebuah suara manis membangunkan Nesia dari lamunannya, Oh! Itu menantu sang Boss.

"Ah, mbak, aku jadi malu," Jawab sang Nation itu malu-malu, malu juga kan kepergok sedang melamun melihat makanan padahal sedang puasa?

"Ya udah, aku mau ketempat bapak dulu, nanti kalo udah _maghrib_ kita _sholat_ jemaah ya!" Kata sang menantu senang, sebuah senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya sejak melihat Indonesia yang datang beberapa jam lalu.

Sang Nation mengangguk senang, senyumnya juga tak luntur sejak pagi, benar-benar sebuah hari yang sangat membahagiakan melihat semua sudah bersiap dengan acara Ulang tahunnya esok hari.

_**Lambat laun semua datang**_

_**Kedatangan yang berujung dengan kebahagian**_

_**Oh, engkau sang Pertiwi**_

_**Senyummu tak pernah lekang**_

_**Kebahagiaanmu tak pernah habis**_

_**Bahkan dalam dalamnya jurang kehancuran nasionalisme**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**The End**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Selesai! Sebenarnya Author ada rencana untuk ngelanjutin sampe chappie 2 tapi sepertinya bakal lama, jadi jangan ditunggu lah...**

**Akhir kata Author beserta jajaran Laptop, modem dan handphone mengucapkan DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA DAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE...?**


End file.
